


Spring Cleaning

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #Dansenficweek2020, Dansen Fic Week (Supergirl TV 2015), Dansen Thirst Squad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Pregnant Kelly Olsen, Pregnant Sex, Sentimental, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Alex falls even more in love with Kelly after a seemingly small act of kindness.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Dansen Fic Week 2020.
> 
> MONDAY 7/27  
> Theme: Sentimental  
> Prompt: “This is important to me.”

“Babe, come on. You said we’d take care of it this weekend,” Kelly chastised.

My skin cooled as Kelly began pulling the sheet toward the end of the bed where she was standing.

“I know. I know. But does it have to be right this second?” I whined. “Come back to bed.”

“Believe me, I’d like to,” Kelly said, eyes lingering at the strip of exposed skin between my boxers and tank top. “But we’ve put this off long enough and we have other things we need to do today.”

I let out a petulant whine, kicking my feet a little for emphasis. If Kelly wasn’t in bed, there really wasn’t much reason to stay in it anyway so I gave in and climbed, still partially asleep, to my feet.

“Okay. I’m up. What do you want me to do?” I mumbled, pushing my hair back from my face.

“We’re going through the closet first,” she said as I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

It was finally time for spring cleaning and I’d come up with every excuse in the book to avoid it, but Kelly could be quite convincing when she wanted something and it was only a matter of time before we wound up here. 

“I’ll be right back,” Kelly said, pushing off from the door frame where she’d been leaning.

I applied deodorant in her absence and she was back in less than a minute with a steaming mug of coffee in her hands.

“Still having trouble sleeping?” I asked, taking the offered cup.

“This insomnia has easily been the worst part of this pregnancy,” she confirmed.

She was far along now, just over seven months, and was in full-fledged nesting mode. Which was the reason I’d be spending a beautiful Saturday cleaning the entire apartment instead of doing literally anything else.

“I’m sorry, babe,” I replied, sympathetically. “You know, if you’re not up for this today-”

“Wow. You really will do anything to get out of cleaning, won’t you?” she asked, amused.

“Okay. Okay. I’m on board. Let’s do it,” I said, walking to my night stand.

I set down the coffee, waiting for it to cool and for the toothpaste aftertaste to fade. Kelly opened the closet door, grasping no fewer than ten hangers before tossing the clothing onto the bed. She repeated the process until every last article joined the mountain of fabric. Leaning forward, she pushed everything to one side of the bed and I couldn’t help but notice how her very short shorts hugged her thighs and backside. When she straightened back up, I wrapped an arm around her, pushing her hair off of her neck with the opposite hand. I planted a soft kiss there before she turned in my arms, her belly putting some distance between us.

“I will never understand how you’re so ready to go first thing in the morning,” she said, shaking her head. 

“Are you kidding? Look at you,” I said, leaning in.

She leaned away.

“Not gonna work,” she whispered weakly.

“You sure?” I asked, teasing my fingertips up under her shirt.

“How about…,” she started, grabbing my wrist to still my upward momentum. “…we do what we need to do first and then later, I’ll let you do whatever you want to do.”

The possibilities flickered through my mind in rapid succession and it was about the only thing she could say to make me actually want to wait.

“Fine,” I groaned through my teeth, barely able to bring myself back from the lightheadedness.

“Okay, so here’s what we’re going to do,” she said, turning back toward the pile. “If you want to keep it, leave it on the hanger and put it on the left. If you want to get rid of it, put it in this trash bag for donations.”

“Yes, ma’am,” I replied, standing next to her and reaching for the first shirt.

Most of them were an easy decision because I either wore it often or rarely. We worked pretty efficiently, stopping twice to get a new trash bag. After a solid hour, Kelly held up the last shirt on the bed.

“What about this? I’ve never seen you wear it and it looks way too big for you anyway,” she said.

“I, um… That’s not mine. It was my dad’s,” I replied, taking the shirt and hanging it back in the closet.

“You okay?” she asked, noting the change in my mood.

“Yeah. It was just that unexpected reminder of him. Still stings a little,” I said.

“Of course, it does,” she agreed, rubbing her palm up and down my back.

“So, should we go drop these off?” I asked, pushing away the sad feelings for now.

“I can do that after work tomorrow if you just help me put the bags in my car.”

“Well, you’re not carrying any bags to the car my beautiful, pregnant goddess,” I said.

“I like how you try to sugar coat the fact that you’re bossing me around.”

“Not bossing. I just don’t want anything to happen to you. Either of you,” I replied, giving her a kiss before picking up one of the bags.

It only took a few minutes to get all of the bags into her back seat and I went back inside, determined to get the rest of these chores out of the way so I could cash in on Kelly’s earlier offer. We worked independently for the rest of the afternoon. I was doing each task much faster than I would have thought I was capable of because all of this time in my own head only served to facilitate the erotic thoughts that pervaded. 

“Need any help, babe?” I asked when I went into the kitchen.

Currently, she was wiping down counters, but everything else looked finished. There was skepticism in her eyes when she glanced up at me.

“You finished already?”

“I’m highly motivated,” I said, allowing myself a lingering glance at the sweat on her chest.

The noticeable increase in cup size was one of the many things I enjoyed about Kelly’s body during pregnancy. She threw a dish towel at me when she saw where my eyes were focused and I only slightly snapped out of it. 

“So, when you said I could do whatever I wanted, did you really mean-”

“Anything, babe,” she interrupted.

The simple response sent a tingling coolness across my skin, causing very noticeable goosebumps. 

“We should take a shower,” I said as she came around the counter to stand in front of me.

“Together?” she asked, taking off my shirt.

“No. You first. Then I want you to wait on the bed for me,” I replied, her fingers tickling slightly near my ribs.

With no response besides a soft, lingering kiss, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The anticipation was already doing more than I expected and the white noise of the spray against her skin kept me hypnotized for a minute. It was difficult to resist joining her, especially the longer she stayed in there. I knew it was on purpose because Kelly’s showers were usually between ten and fifteen minutes, but a half hour had already passed. Her incredible well of patience often put her at an advantage but, today, I was more than prepared to test that patience and her teasing was only ensuring her own fate.

When she finally came out of the bathroom, she had a towel wrapped around her. Not that it did much to cover her as her belly poked through the opening. As soon as she was close enough to me, I pulled it away easily by one corner. She stood in place as I casually took in the sight of her, naked and glowing slightly with the dampness on her skin. It made it much more difficult to tear myself away long enough to shower. The overhead fan caused her nipples to stiffen after just a few seconds of exposure and I licked my lips while I watched some droplets race down her body. Moving past me, she sat down on the bed, propping herself up with multiple pillows.

“I don’t want you to touch yourself,” I said, seeing her wetness when she opened her legs.

“Okay,” she agreed, nodding faintly.

I finally tore myself away, feeling the humidity when I entered the bathroom. I tried to take my time, but every moment Kelly was naked in bed by herself felt much too long. After drying off, I draped the towel over the curtain rod and opened the door, a few drops falling from my hair to my shoulders. Kelly was basically in the same position she was in when I left her except that her legs were now squeezed closed. That made it clear that she was already having trouble stifling her arousal and I wondered how hard it would be for her once I actually touched her. The thought instantly put a smirk on my lips and Kelly caught it. I stood there a while longer, watching her squirm under my roving gaze.

“Aren’t you going to come over here?” she asked when the inaction was too much for her.

“When I’m ready,” I told her, taking in every detail of her impatience.

Eventually, when I did move, I went straight for the drawer to get ready for her. As I pulled on the harness, I heard her quickening breaths and her body tensed as I tightened the straps on my hips. Once it was secure, I climbed onto the bed. During my time in the shower, evidence of her readiness pooled on the sheet below her. It would have been easy enough to enter her without any foreplay, but where was the fun in that? 

“Can you get on your knees?” I asked, still kneeling in front of her.

Nodding, she got up, turning herself so that she was facing away from me on all fours. I didn’t correct her right away, enjoying the way she was opened up in front of me. If she hadn’t been facing away from me, she’d have seen the conflict in my expression. It would require every bit of will I had to keep from speeding things up. I just kept focusing on the reward. Drawing things out for as long as possible was likely to result in a longer, more powerful orgasm for Kelly and that was easily enough of a reason for me. 

“Like this,” I said, urging her into a kneeling position from behind her.

Then, I moved a few inches closer, causing her to move closer to the headboard. When we were close enough to it, I gently held her wrists, guiding her hands to the thick wood. She grabbed on and spread her knees a few more inches apart. With the way she angled her hips, it was clear that she thought I was going to enter her from this position. Instead, I backed up, moving to lie on my back and shuffling a few inches up the mattress until my face was between her legs. I gripped the backs of her thighs to guide her downward, but she wouldn’t move.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she breathed, unable to see me over her belly.

“You won’t,” I assured her.

I felt her hesitate but ultimately, she began lowering herself to within reach of my tongue. It was easier, from this position, to use the full length of it inside of her. As soon as I did, her control over her posture faltered and her weight shifted forward slightly when she put her head down. Enjoying every second of her taste, I almost made her come before I could stop myself. I pulled my mouth away, pressing my head into the mattress and she started to catch her breath. 

“I can’t wait anymore, Alex,” she panted. 

“Okay. Here. Move back,” I said, guiding her backward so that she was straddling me.

When she was in position, she leaned forward to kiss me and I picked up my head, meeting her halfway. She held herself up on her knees again and I pressed my chin to my chest, looking down between us so I could see what I was doing. I guided the tip into her leaving the rest for her to take when she was ready. There was already a warm trickle of wetness dripping down the shaft toward the leather. I held my breath, watching intently as lowered herself gradually onto my lap. Almost as soon as I was completely inside, she lifted up slightly, letting a few inches slip back out. The visual, in this position, was nearly as good as the physical sensations and it took everything in me to keep my hips still.

“You’re so sexy, babe. I love it when you ride me,” I said, holding onto her hips as she set the pace.

Breathing harder, she began to lose focus. I moved my hands up to hold her by the waist as best as I could to help keep her upright. 

“Fuck. I’m gonna come. Oh, fuck.”

Bracing myself for her reaction, I held her still with the full length buried.

“What are you doing?” she asked, swallowing.

“I’ll decide when you get to come,” I whispered, barely keeping my own head clear.

“Please,” she begged, trying to rock in my lap again.

“Not yet,” I said, gripping her harder and holding back an audible reaction to the sudden stimulation. 

To keep her on edge, it was time to take more control. When her urgency subsided slightly, I helped her up off of the toy. As I grabbed onto the retreating silicone, I was stunned by how thoroughly coated it was. Next, I stood up, pulling Kelly by the thighs so that her backside was right at the edge of her side of the bed. Her bent knees pressed into my sides and I supported her legs with my arms, my erection just a couple of inches from the warmth that it had just been enveloped in. She was engorged to the point that it took some effort to enter her this time and, for now at least, I had to pretend it wasn’t affecting me as much as it was her. I wanted to close my eyes because watching her was the part that pushed me closer, but then she’d see the weakness in it. Besides, I didn’t feel a desire to deprive myself from the view of her concentrating on the feeling of each deep thrust.

Knowing my plans now, Kelly didn’t tell me the next time she was close. We’d done this enough times, though, that I felt it. Her insides tugged gently on my extension and since she didn’t warn me, I waited a longer, until the pressure was more pronounced, before stepping back enough to pull all the way out. Grunting in frustration, she released her grip on the sheets, using one of her hands to wipe the sweat from her forehead. I rubbed the tip against her, loving the way she angled her hips toward me, drenched flesh begging me to continue. I was satisfied that I’d maxed out her capacity for patience so any additional dilatory tactics were unnecessary. Then again, she did make me wait so maybe I wanted to do more than win.

“Alex, please just make me come.”

“I wouldn’t recommend asking again,” I said, still wanting so badly to give her what she wanted.

Surprising her, I sunk the full length at once. The moan it caused was so loud that I got chills again and I came closer to giving in. This angle worked best at this point in her pregnancy since being on top of her wasn’t very practical or comfortable for either of us. The growing tension in her body was clear and now she was entirely covered in sweat. She couldn’t be sure when or if I would stop again so she hesitated to get overly worked up. I remained at a steady pace for several minutes, but it was a gradual build because of her resistance and my barely satisfying speed. Feeling the light squeeze again, I started moving my hips faster. Until now, my own sensitivity was manageable enough, but feeling my own wetness drip down my thigh was way too much. In fact, standing was the only thing that kept me from coming so far.

“Please,” she whispered multiple times.

“I’m not gonna stop this time. I promise. I’m too close for that,” I panted, moving my hips faster as proof.

She relaxed at the reassurance and she allowed herself to become fully immersed in the feeling which was good because I couldn’t do this for much longer. Having granted my permission, there was no reason for her to hold back. Mid-thrust, I was nearly stopped by the intense pressure around the silicone. It lasted for quite a while and the greater the pressure became, the less I was able to stop from tumbling into the feeling with her. My rhythm was interrupted by my own shaking orgasm and my stuttered breaths nearly matched hers. I stopped when the sensation became overwhelming, but the flood of spasms were still triggering inside of Kelly, softly jerking the base of the toy against me.

I looked down to see the expanding wet spot on the sheet as Kelly dripped onto it. Taking longer than usual to catch my breath, I pulled out of her, lowering her legs gently until her feet were on the floor. I dropped to the bed beside her in the same position and it was quiet for a while, creating the perfect environment to drift into a nap. I resisted the urge, though, remembering the sore, red marks I had to endure the last time I fell asleep with the toy strapped to my waist. Tiredly, I got to my feet and took it off on the way to the bathroom where I spent a few minutes cleaning it up. I came out to put it away, a damp washcloth in my other hand. Kelly hadn’t moved yet and I let it fill me with far too much pride.

“You want to get comfortable so I can clean you up?” I asked.

With as much effort as she could muster, Kelly moved into her usual spot. Her legs fell open with gravity doing much of the work and I carefully wiped away the excess wetness. When I was done, she rolled onto her right side, throwing a leg over her maternity pillow. 

“You want me to get you into some PJs?” I asked, tossing the washcloth into the hamper.

“I’m okay,” she mumbled, already partially asleep.

She made the bed look so incredibly inviting, as always, so I curled up behind her and rested one hand on her stomach. With all the exertion, she fell asleep just a few minutes before me. It was dark outside when she nudged me awake two hours later.

“I’m awake,” I said, rolling onto my back and rubbing my face.

“It’s getting late. Do you want me to order some food?” she asked, sitting up.

“Sure. I’m good with anything,” I replied.

“Dumplings?”

“Perfect,” I agreed.

The following day, Kelly made it home earlier than me even though she stopped to drop of the trash bags full of clothing. By the time I got home, though, she was gone again. She texted me that she was going to pick up a few groceries before peak hours so she wouldn’t have to deal with the traffic home. I showered and went to the closet to get dressed. The sun coming in through the window bounced off of some piece of plastic in the back of the closet and I wondered what it was because I was sure it wasn’t there yesterday when we cleaned everything out. I reached back to grab the hanger and when I held it up in front of me, I noticed that it was my dad’s shirt. Kelly had apparently gotten a transparent garment bag on her way home from work. 

I swallowed, trying to prevent the tears because I felt silly for crying over such a thing, but it was just one more way that Kelly showed how much she cared about me. It wasn’t something I’d ever experienced in this capacity before. As soon as I hung it back in the closet, I heard Kelly unlocking the door. I came out of the bedroom, trying to pretend I hadn’t just been crying, but she cocked her head to the side curiously when she saw me and I knew I failed. I didn’t want to start again so before the question could come out, I rushed over and kissed her, holding her close by the waist. Her arms were out to the sides, laden with bags. I backed up when I heard the crinkling. I took them out of her hands, setting them on the kitchen table before stopping her words again. I knew it was only a delay, though.

“I saw the garment bag,” I answered before she asked.

“Oh. Is that what this is about? I just didn’t want it to get damaged, babe. It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. This is important to me.”

“You’re important to me,” she replied without pause, hugging me.

“Thank you for doing that.”

“You’re welcome. Come help me put the groceries away?” she requested.

“Okay,” I said, taking a moment to admire her as she picked up the bags from the table.


End file.
